The Splat Festival: An Inklings tale of love
by SolidFerret
Summary: Splatfest is announced in Inkopolis. The team is for which of the sisters to the Inklings like more. One Inkling hopes this is the chance to win the heart of Callie... if he could actually learn how to be good at Turf wars.
1. Chapter 1

Arriving back at Inkopolis, the young squid grinned happily as his fiery orange colored hair returned and was brushed by a gently breeze as he grinned happily and ran around to greet his fellow Inklings."

"Hey guys!" He waved to them as music blasted from nearby speakers.

"Hi…" a few waved back as they saw the happy Inkling run about in the plaza. Sighing happily, the Inkling turned to see a disgruntled girl walking towards him.

"Oh, hey there Penny." He chirped before getting smacked in the face.

"You imbecile! We could have won that!" She yelled to him.

Thinking for a moment, the Inkling thought back to a few moments ago. "Won what- oh… yeah sorry about that. I we were on pink and I wanted to paint hearts to practice and I guess I got carried away…" He blushed embarrassingly as he twiddled his fingers.

"Well my win streak is gone thanks to you." She said before hugging him.

"Aw, sorry Penny."

"Hush Ninko, I can't stay mad at you." She said, using her tentacles to wrap her friend in a tight hug.

"Aw, thanks Penny." The Inkling smiled as he gave his friend a not-as-strong hug.

"Now I'm gonna get a slusho before heading back out for one more battle. You in?" Penny asked.

"I can't, Muida has been home alone all day and I need to spend time with her. Plus…" He began to blush again.

Penny faceplamed with a tentacle. "Oh come on dude! She's not gonna be mad if you went and saw her or not."

"Well I'll be if I don't." Ninko argued as he fumed a little. "I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." He said as he began to run away. "Please don't hate me tomorrow." He called to her.

Sighing, Penny walked off and left Ninko to do what Ninko always did before he goes home.

Running up the stairs excitedly, Ninko passed the battle dojo where he and Penny would often battle before getting to his destination. He was nearly out of breath when he stopped in front of the window. Not wanting to look tired, he dropped to the ground and below the window. Out of their sight.

An inkling saw this and ran over. "Hey buddy, you alright?"

"Shh, don't let her see me." He shushed as he breathed heavily. "Are they there?" Ninko asked.

"Looking up and through the window, the Inkling saw the two chatting away.

"Yeah… do you want to see them?" He asked Ninko./p

Yes! Just not while I'm so tired from running and I don't want them, let alone her, to see me like this." The nervous boy told him.

Shrugging, the Inkling told him, "Whatever man, though I'm sure they've dealt with more crazy."

"I'm not crazy! Honest!" Ninko yelled out before slapping his hand over his mouth so that they wouldn't hear.

"Crouching and dusting himself off, Ninko took in a final breath and fixed his hair before rising up and peering through the glass.  
There they were, chatting to each other. They giggled to each other as the gossiped exchanged itself between the "sisters". Ninko grinned as he watched the Inkling in pink talk to her sister, giving an aroused sigh as he pressed himself against the window.

Seeing an inkling watching them out of the corner of their eyes, the two turned and waved to the fan watching them. He saw what he had hoped for. she smiled happily, and waved to him. His breath lost, Ninko waved back weakly, causing her to giggle before turning back to talk to her sister.  
Seeing her giggle to him set Ninko off, as he turned into his squid form and made an odd giggling sound as he raced through the street of Inkopolis and back to his house just as the sunset.

Opening the door with his tentacle, Ninko kept swimming through his house, the giggling noise persistent as he shifted back to his human form and grabbed a soda from his fridge before resuming his Squid form and making the same sound as he slid to his room and onto his bed.

"She noticed me!" He squealed.

"Big brother!" A voice squabbled as a little squid ran into Ninko's room.

"Hey there Muida!" Ninko hopped off the bed and gave his sister a hug.

"Hai!" She wrapped his small tentacles around her brother's head before rubbing up against his tentacles.

"Sorry I was away all day sis. What do you wanna do?''

"Play Inklings vs Octarians!" She cheered.

"Alright then. You be the Inkling and I'll be the Octarians!" Ninko called to his sister.

That night, nothing but the sound of household objects breaking and ink being splated were heard as the two laughed and chased each other throughout the house.

* * *

"Hey Callie." Marie asked as the two were getting ready for bed. "Ever notice how there's that one fan that comes to see us every day?"

Callie stopped and looked over to her cousin. "Well that's kinda hard, cause lots of the same fans visit us everyday."

"No, this one was there for you this time." Marie said before getting lightly slapped. "He had orange hair and was red as a tomato when we waved at him."

"Oh yeah… that… guy." Callie said as she climbed into bed. "He's a fan…. what more do you want?"

"I think he has a crush on you." Marie said as she turned the lights off.

"Well he and several others… as long as he isn't secretly hiding under the bed, we're fine." Callie told her before closing her eyes. "Night Marie."

"Sleep tight, got a big day tomorrow." Her cousin yawned.

Callie grinned in her sleep, snuggling a plush squid. "That we do…" she said, the fliers on her desk were decorated in pink and green that read "Splatfest".

* * *

The alarm clocked buzzed, signaling that morning had come at last. Ninko pressed the button and got out of bed. He rushed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before getting dressed and running to the kitchen where his sister was on the couch watching early morning cartoons.

"Big brother! You going to turf wars today?" She asked him.

"Yep!" Ninko answered as he poured a bowl of cereal. "There's supposed to be an announcement today that I can't wait to find out!" He exclaimed before chowing down and eating his breakfast in almost one huge bite.

Grabbing his Splattershot and hugging his sister goodbye, Ninko ran out of his house and arrived to the plaza of Inkopolis and saw that a crowd was gathering around a stage. The green and pink colors meant that the Squid sisters were going to be there. Ninko tried his best to get a close look without disturbing them.

"Sorry. Sorry. I said sorry. Excuse me. Coming through." That was what an Inkling who was gently pushed out of the way heard as Ninko moved through them and to the front as music play.

"Inklings of Inkopolis, put your tentacles together for the SQUID SISTERS!" The speakers boomed as the crowd roared with anticipation as the two rose through the stage. Ninko cheered loudly as the two waved down to them.

"Greetings everyone." Callie addressed. "We're here to announce the biggest event in Turf War history."

"You said that last year Callie." Marie muttered.

"This year, me and my co- sister have found a way to figure who the better of us is." Callie told them.

"We decided to have our own turf war teams." Marie said.

"Yep! You get to sign up and represent us in a team!" Callie cheered. "The best team also gets an invitation to a house party of the winning sister.

As the crowd roared with excitement, Ninko watched Callie dance on stage and waved to the audience. His eyes beamed as he was barely able to speak from excitement.

"This… is my chance."


	2. Chapter 2

Ninko bounced anxiously in line. Sometime after their announcement, the Squid sisters set up booths where the Inklings could sign up for which of the sisters they wanted to support. An even number between the two were lined up.

"Thanks a bunch for joining." Marie said as she handed an Inkling their official "Team Marie" t-shirt. Grinning happily, Penny checked it out and saw it was just her size. As she walked in between the two sides, she spotted her friend sweating nervously.

"Hey Ninko. Aren't you excited, you're gonna meet Callie face to face." She asked.

The moment he heard her voice, Ninko jumped in shock before turning to see his friend.

"Yeah… well no. Yes… I'm just so nervous." He shook. "I…. I can't do it… I'm gonna opt out of Splat fest."

Suddenly Ninko was lifted up from the ground by one of Penny's tentacles while the other slapped his face repeatedly. Rubbing his face, Ninko looked to his friend.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yeah… thanks." He told her as his cheeks burned red.

"Alright, I'll be getting myself some lunch. You can join me."

Ninko was about to take a step towards her.

"After you sign up for team Callie."

Ninko went back to his spot, twiddling his hands nervously. There were only two Inklings between him and her.

"I'll meet you there Penny." Ninko told her.

Penny smiled at him. "Alright buddy, good luck."

Ninko waved to her before turning to see there was only one Inkling now between him and Callie. He tapped his feet impatiently before seeing the Inkling move and her calling "next". Stepping forward, the Inkling shook nervously.

"H-h-h-hello…" He said.

"Oh hi there!" Callie greeted happily, smiling to him. "I know you. You come by and visit me and my sister almost everyday."

'She remembers me...' was what popped into the young boys head.

"Y-yeah… that's me. Unless there are others who visit you everyday which…. then I'm one of them I guess." Ninko said to her.

Callie giggled before reaching behind her to pull out a "Team Callie" t-shirt. "Here ya go! Hope to see you later tonight." She said.

"I will be there!" Ninko said as he accepted the shirt. He turned into his squid form and slid off a short distance.

Peaking around the corner of a building, he smiled and examined the shirt.

"I met her…. and she knew who I was…" His face heated up. He was bursting with excitement and happiness. "I gotta tell Penny. She'll be so happy."

Just as he was about to turn into his squid form, a voice from nearby sounded. It was deep, and the voice behind sounded like it could tower over Ninko.

"Pffbt, yeah right." A male voice said. Stepping out of the shadows was indeed a large kid with purple ink.

"AH!" Ninko squeaked in surprise when he saw him. "You… you startled me."

"Yeah, cause you're a big baby." He said. "You have fun trying to be good in a turf war, while my skills will impress Callie so much she'll marry me!"

"Uhm… good luck….?" Ninko told him.

"Whatever, out of my way." The kid shoved Ninko aside and walked off to the plaza. Shrugging, the young inkling transformed back into a squid and made his way to a near by food court where he found Penny waiting for him.

"Hey dude, how did it go?" She asked.

"Great…" He said, taking his seat.

"Well, tell me about it." Penny said to him.

"Uh…" Ninko thought.

"Ninko, you alright?" Penny asked.

"I'm fine, I just uh…."

Sighing Penny looked at him. "Wait here, I'll get you something to drink."

"Oh… thanks Penny."

Penny went for a while, leaving Ninko to his thoughts. He mostly forgot about that mean kid he just ran into. Doubtful he'd hear from him again. She wasn't gone long and came back with two slushies.

"Here, I think the heat is getting to you." She said, worried.

"Yeah… maybe." He said before taking a drink.

"So can you at least tell me anything?" She asked.

"Oh! She knew who I was cause I visit her almost every day." Ninko said happily.

"Oh that's so sweet of her." Penny cooed. "I knew she would be nice to you."

"Oh really?" Ninko asked.

"Yeah! She's…" Penny rubbed the back of her neck. "I can tell she's nice to her fans."

"Well that's good." Ninko told her before taking another sip. "Well I gotta get home and nap. I'll see you tonight."

Penny waved. "Of course buddy, take care."

Ninko hopped off his seat. "You too, thanks for the drink." He told her.

Turning to his squid form, Ninko swam back to his house. His parents left a note saying that Muida was at Daycare while they were working. Seeing as he had the house to himself, Ninko threw off his shoes and put his feet up on a table and turned on the tv to see news from Inkopolis plaza. A female reporter as live on the scene.

"Today, several Inklings are lining up to join teams for tonights Splat festival. The pop stars, the Squid sisters, have set up teams under their own name. Squids can sign up to support who their favorite sister is in turf wars. We reached out to the two, and this is what they had to say."

The camera cut to Marie. "Ya know, the fans have been really supportive and we have heard about who their favorite between us is and we thought it would make a great Splat fest idea.

The next shot showed Callie. Ninko sighed happily as he watched. "We've always adored our fans, and we're very excited to see them tonight."

His cheeks turned a light orange after hearing that. He could tell she was referring to him after seeing her. Ninko turned the volume up a little more.

"And of course, there's one fan I just absolutely adore. I can't wait to Turf war with him tonight."

"Really… who?" Ninko asked the tv.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ninko went over to answer it and found Callie waiting for him with a Charger.

"Come on Ninko, we're going splatting." She told him, grabbing his hand.

"Alright!" Ninko cheered as Callie ran with him to the plaza. The two were greeted with Fireworks as the crowd was cheering.

"Come on! We're gonna have so much fun together!" Callie said.

"Yeah… we are." Ninko said, squeezing her hand. Suddenly, Callie leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

She smiled at him. Ninko smiled back, the two blushing as their faces closed in on each other.

Ninko pulled his lips away to find them dry. The pillow had a noticeable ink spot on it. It was night time, he had fallen asleep.

Putting a hand to his face, Ninko felt the cheek that was smooched in his dream.

"Maybe…" He said.

Suddenly, the room glowed a pink hue. Ninko looked outside to see Fireworks going off.

"Oh man! I'm late!" He exclaimed before grabbing his gun and running outside. The plaza seemed waiting with him, with several squids dancing together as the two performed.

"Wow…." He said in awe, looking around. Ninko looked up to see Callie singing, doing a synchronized dance with her sister.

"She's amazing." He sighed, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Hey you." A voice said, before a tap was felt on his shoulder. Ninko turned around to see a group of three Inklings, two boys and a girl, standing before him.

"Oh… hey…" He said.

"Hey there, we need a fourth. You interested?" The girl asked.

"Oh…. s-s-sure…" He said.

"Perfect. Come on kid, stick with us and you'll be at the top of the ranks in no time."

Ninko smiled to them. "Do… do you think we can be so good Callie will have us for the house party?"

"Totally." One of them said. "You good at turf wars?"

"Uh…." Ninko sweated. "Yeah… yes I am." He told them.

He hoped he was good enough to at least win once.


End file.
